Misscliks Devotion: Episode 07
Recap Saturday, Oct 14, 1509 The band is having breakfast in the common room of their inn at Bridgelight when a messenger arrives and asks for bands to play at Sky Peak mithril mine. Olivia goes over and asks for more details. Baron Ferral wants a concert to raise moral for the miners with a one-day performance. Olivia then introduces the messenger to the band. After talking for a little the messenger agrees to hire Kes & Kellen. Guy Claypool and Bash Rockstorm stay behind in Bridgelight to practice their music. Kes and Ransom decide to leave that day for the mountain. Olivia and Kellen wait in Bridgelight and will leave tomorrow. Kes and Ransom camp under the stars half way up the mountain. Sunday, Oct 15, 1509 Olivia and Kellen leave first things in the morning and arrive at Sky Peak. They meet up with Kes & Ransom. They get to the top at Sky Peak and arrives at the shanty town. Futher up the hill the buildings get better and better quality until you get to Baron Ferral's small keep at the very end. The band is asked to wait in the palor inside the keep, and Olivia casts "Thought Capture" who gets the thoughts from Baron Ferral over five years ago, worried about a mithril shipment being stolen, and worried about reporting in to Count Alex Guilder. Baron Billy Ferral, Keeper of the Mithril, arrives and Olivia introduces the band. They sing "What would I do (without you)" as a demonstration. : What would I do (without you) :What would I do without you, Baby? :You are the one I do for. :What would I do without you, Baby? :Everything I do is for you. The Baron explains the performance will be tomorrow here inside the walls of the keep. The band head back to the only inn & tavern in the town The Edge and arrange to play there tonight in exchange for room and board. The songs they play are "Pound the Table, Sing the Song", "Throw your Drinks in the Air" and "Party Anthem". The crowd demand an encore so Kellen does a spoken word piece. :The mountain side, stark, dark, :Hark! I find I am alone in a crowd, :Hark! I see you, me. You and me, mountainside. :Hark. The crowd loves the performances. Monday, Oct 16, 1509 Kes wakes up Ransom early and they watch the sunrise. That evening the band head up to the Baron's Keep to perform. Kellen starts with some spoken word. :Peaches growing on a golden tree, :Drip with sweet sugar, :Shine in the sunlight. :Peaches in your hands, :In my hands. :My hands in your hands :Peaches, golden, sweet syrup, :Love. Let's sing about love! The band then plays their hit songs for the rest of the night, which the crowd enjoys. Baron Ferral pays the band. The party then head back to The Edge and hand out in Ruby. Tuesday, Oct 17, 1509 The party leave Sky Peak and head back to Bridgelight. Guy Claypool and Bash Rockstorm have been practising and have gotten a little better. Kellen and Guy talk for a while. Outside a figure watches menacingly. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes